Convince Me
by Millou
Summary: Un petit OS entre Emma et Zelena, puisque j'ai toujours voulu explorer ce couple ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait trop plaisir !
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS sur le ship Zelena/Emma (oui oui, j'ai un esprit des plus tordus ^^) En vrai je les adore et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?". C'est un essai, je suis toute seule chez moi, j'ai chaud et le cerveau en ébullition donc je teste de nouvelles choses ! :) Bonne lecture donnez moi votre avis ! L'univers et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le "scénario" oui !**

* * *

\- Elsa, vraiment ?  
\- Emma, je...  
\- Non Elsa, je... je ne peux pas, je suis désolée... je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Et elle partit sans demander son reste, tournant le dos à tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Emma n'avait prévenu personne, Elsa avait seulement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais, au moment où la blonde allait traverser la limite de la ville, elle fut retenue par une main agrippant son poignet.

\- Elsa je t'ai déjà dit que je ne changerai pas d'avis, je...

Elle se coupa en s'apercevant qu'elle parlait à une toute autre personne que la blonde.

\- Zelena ? demanda Emma, sous le choc de la personne qui l'avait arrêtée.  
\- On doit parler Emma, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, tout laisser derrière vous ! Vous avez des gens qui vous aiment et qui vous attendent. Ne faites pas cette erreur, il n'y aura pas de retour possible... c'est un aller sans retour Emma.  
\- C'est le but. Depuis quand vous souciez vous à ce point des gens de cette ville ? argua Emma.  
\- Laissez moi une semaine pour vous convaincre et, si dans une semaine vous voulez toujours partir, rentrer à Boston, alors je ferai en sorte que personne ne vous en empêche. D'accord ? supplia presque la rousse.  
\- C'est... c'est d'accord...

Emma prit sa valise et la fit rouler derrière elle, refusant de s'écouter et de partir en courant, le plus loin possible de la soeur de son amie. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dîner ensemble au Granny pour parler tranquillement de sa décision. Sur la route, elle se surprit même à apprécier la présence de Zelena, sa discussion et sa persuasion. Quand elles arrivèrent au dinner, elles se posèrent à une table dans un coin, pour être un minimum tranquilles. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Ruby quand elle vit les deux jeunes femmes ensemble. Elle lança un regard accusateur à Emma, qui encaissa le coup et qui se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui explique un jour tous ces événements nouveaux.

\- Bon Emma, concrètement, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir si facilement. Quel jour sommes nous ? demanda Zelena.  
\- Mh, mercredi.  
\- Bien, alors j'ai jusqu'à mercredi prochain, 18h pour vous faire changer d'avis. Deal ?  
\- ... deal !

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent tranquillement. Emma, comme à son habitude, avait opté pour un cheeseburger tandis que Zelena, plus à l'image de sa soeur, se décida finalement sur une salade César. A la fin de leur repas, Emma invita et elles partirent chacune de leur côté. Zelena savait qu'une lourde semaine allait l'attendre, et elle allait avoir besoin de sommeil. Chacune des jeunes femmes s'endormit en pensant à l'autre.

 _Jeudi, 7:30 am_

Quand Emma se réveilla ce matin là, elle se rappela immédiatement qu'elle avait fait un marché avec la rousse, et elle soupira. "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?" se demanda-t-elle avant de s'extirper difficilement du confort de son lit. Elle enfila un gros gilet et descendit petit déjeuner avec sa mère.

\- Salut ! lança Mary Margaret, visiblement de bonne humeur.  
\- Mh... y a du café ? demanda Emma, la voix enrouée et les cheveux en bataille.  
\- Oui ! Tiens ! lui répondit-elle en lui servant une tasse.

Elle avala rapidement son café et son petit déjeuner, composé d'un croissant et d'un yaourt, avant d'aller se préparer.

 _Jeudi, 8:55 am_

La blonde reçut un sms de Zelena.

 **Zelena Mills : Bonjour Emma, rendez-vous à 10:00 tapantes à la plage. A tout de suite. -Z**

 **Emma Swan : Ok, à tout de suite ! -E**

Emma rangea son portable dans sa poche et décida de passer voir son fils avant de retrouver la rousse sur la plage. Elle se dirigea donc vers Milfin Street, au 108, où son fils et Regina sortaient de la maison. Henry, en voyant la blonde, courut et lui sauta au cou.

\- Maman !  
\- Salut gamin, comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien ! Tu viens avec nous chez Granny ?  
\- Eh non Henry, je suis attendue, j'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un ! sourit Emma.  
\- Killian ? demanda le jeune garçon, confus.  
\- Non, Zelena.

Regina se figea en entendant ce nom.

\- Pourquoi devez vous voir ma soeur ? demanda la brune, visiblement intriguée par cet engouement soudain autour de sa soeur.  
\- Haha c'est compliqué ! rit Emma malgré elle.

Le maire lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur puis, comprenant que ça ne la mènerait nulle part, abandonna et entraîna Henry au Granny pour le petit déjeuner. Quant à la blonde, elle décida de marcher vers la plage et de se poser avant l'arrivée de Zelena.

 _Jeudi, 10 am_

Zelena fut surprise de voir qu'Emma était déjà là, et visiblement depuis un moment en vue de ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire sursauter la belle blonde.

\- Zelena, plus jamais ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! exagéra Emma.  
\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que les ogres étaient bien plus terrifiants pourtant...  
\- Oui mais... roh ne jouez pas avec moi ! lâcha-t-elle finalement en voyant le léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la rousse.  
\- On vous fait marcher et vous courrez Emma ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher ! se mit-elle à rire, finalement d'un rire franc, qui fut suivi de celui d'Emma.

La rousse tendit une main qu'Emma s'empressa de saisir et elle se releva. Elle rangea ses écouteurs dans la poche de sa veste, resserra son foulard autour de son cou et elles marchèrent un moment sur la plage en silence. Au bout d'un bon moment en silence, Emma prit la parole.

\- Merci.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Zelena en s'arrêtant.  
\- Ben... je suis déjà convaincue je crois...

Elles voulurent se rapprocher mais un appel les coupa.

\- Emma viens ici de suite !

C'était Mary.

\- Quoi ? Problème avec Henry ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec... elle ? se retenu sa mère pour éviter d'offenser la rousse, qu'elle savait puissante.  
\- Maman, laisse nous tu veux, on est occupées. On discute tu vois, on parle comme deux adultes censées et pleines de bons sentiments ! répondit Emma, le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil entendu à Zelena et celle-ci s'éloigna un peu, ne souhaitant pas être plus impliquée que ça dans leur altercation.

\- Crois moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'apprendre la vie ! argua Mary.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? hurla littéralement Emma.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, courant presque vers Zelena, des larmes coulant sur son visage. La rousse, touchée, n'eut pour réflexe que de la prendre dans ses bras et de câliner doucement ses cheveux.

\- Ca va aller Emma... ca ira... je te le promets...

Ce tutoiement était venu si naturellement qu'il ne choqua ni l'une ni l'autre. Zelena entraîna Emma derrière un rocher et elles s'assirent contre, la tête de la blonde reposant sur l'épaule de Zelena. Il fallut une bonne demi heure à la Sauveuse pour se calmer doucement, puis s'endormir. La rousse ne put se résoudre à la réveiller et continua de caresser ses cheveux, écoutant sa respiration lente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler enfin. Pour la première fois, elle l'observa vraiment. Elle avait un corps de rêve, des cheveux doux, des formes parfaites et son parfum sentait délicieusement bon.

Elles durent rester bien quelques heures là, sur cette plage, Zelena regardant l'horizon, malgré le ciel gris, regardant la lumière augmenter et baisser selon le mouvement des nuages. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson d'Emma qu'elle bougea, retirant sa veste pour la poser doucement sur le corps de la blonde, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Ce fut lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente dans le ciel qu'elle décida de réveiller Emma.

\- Hey, Emma...  
\- Mh ?  
\- Il est tard...  
\- Quelle heure ?

La rousse regarda sa montre.

\- 17h.

Emma releva instinctivement sa tête de l'épaule de Zelena, regardant autour d'elle.

\- J'ai dormi toute la matinée ? s'étonna la blonde.  
\- Toute la journée, je dirais ! sourit Zelena.

Emma poussa un grognement et s'allongea dans le sable, bientôt suivie de son amie.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda cette dernière.  
\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à rentrer chez mes parents donc... je pense que je vais dormir au bureau. Mais là, j'ai faim ! rit la blonde.

Elle sourit et entraîna Zelena jusqu'au Granny. En fin de soirée, alors que la rousse l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'au bureau du shérif, elle s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Merci Zelena, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi...  
\- Je peux bien faire ça pour toi...  
\- Pourquoi ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Emma et, au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, une voix résonna.

\- Emma ?  
\- Maman ?!

* * *

 **Je pense que je vais avoir droit à des menaces de mort... me jetez pas la pierre please !**

 **Dès que j'ai écrit la suite, je la poste, mais je dois aussi écrire la suite de Cross Your Way parce que sinon je vais me faire menacer de mort (coucou Anaëlle ! *coeur*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello aujourd'hui, chapitre 2. Désolée d'avoir tardé, j'ai eu un souci d'ordinateur mais normalement c'est réglé ! Je vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse avec la suite ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

\- Emma ?  
\- Maman ?!

Zelena se décolla et Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère s'approcha dangereusement de Zelena pour lui décrocher une gifle magistrale qu'elle réagit enfin. Elle agrippa le poignet de sa mère et la poussa violemment, attrapant la rousse par le bras.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, visiblement sous le choc. Emma lui caressa tendrement la joue et l'éloigna de sa mère, la faisant rentrer dans le bureau du shérif.

\- Je te rejoins ! lui lança Emma avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire là ?  
\- Te parler de cette sale rousse machiavélique. Emma tu ne dois pas...  
\- Stop ! la coupa-t-elle. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ou encore qui fréquenter. Tu n'as pas fait mon éducation, alors je te demande de ne pas venir la critiquer, parce que je me suis éduquée seule tu vois ! Si tu es si déçue, tu n'avais qu'à être là. Mais bien sûr, la Forêt Enchantée était plus importante que ta famille. Je vois, alors maintenant, ne viens pas me reprocher tes comportements honteux. Ok ?

Mary ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander, mais Emma la coupa à nouveau.

\- C'était une question rhétorique. Vas-t'en tu veux ? Et encore une fois, c'est rhétorique. Vas-t'en.

Sans attendre de réponse, Emma s'enferma dans le bureau du shérif et retrouva Zelena, assise sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Elle alla vers elle et s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Hey, regarde moi. Regarde moi.

La rousse leva ses yeux bleus et les planta dans les yeux émeraudes de la blonde.

\- Parle moi, j'aime pas quand tu es silencieuse...  
\- Ta mère a raison...  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Emma, tu es la sauveuse, je suis le mal... et ma soeur te le dira...  
\- Zelena, je me fous de ce que pense ma mère, et ta soeur encore plus ! Si j'ai envie de rester avec toi, est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mal ?  
\- Oui, Emma...  
\- Eh bien soit ! Je suis prête à être quelqu'un de "mal" pour toi. J'ouvre pas mon coeur, j'ai eu trop mal, mais je veux te prouver que je peux passer au-dessus de ça. Je ressens des choses pour toi Zelena, et je ne suis pas prête à dire que c'est de l'amour, mais si ça ne l'est pas ça s'en rapproche. Et je refuse que ma mère soit encore une fois la raison de mon coeur brisé. Une fois Zelena, pas deux... réfléchis-y...

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, se décidant finalement à prendre une bière, qu'elle ouvrit avec ses dents et qu'elle but au goulot. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. On entendait plus que le bruit de la bouteille qu'Emma posait sur le bureau pour la reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

\- Emma ?  
\- Mh ? répondit-elle vaguement sans tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice.  
\- Emma regarde-moi !

Le ton assuré de Zelena suffit à la convaincre de tourner la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Emma porta son attention sur les yeux brillants de la rousse. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser au fond d'elle, et son coeur se renverser. Elle descendit du bureau sur lequel elle était assise et s'approcha de Zelena. Elle entoura son visage de ses mains, tendrement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?  
\- Parce que... parce que tu es là, à presque me dire que tu m'aimes et parce que je t'ai fait du mal et...  
\- Chut... ça va aller. On y arrivera...

Elle attira la rousse dans ses bras, et elle s'y réfugia volontiers. Zelena se sentait bien dans les bras protecteurs d'Emma.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda finalement la rousse.  
\- Bien sûr que non... j'aurais juste aimé que cet épisode n'existe jamais...

Elle hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte sur Zelena, tout en caressant doucement ses boucles. Elles restèrent un long moment, l'une contre l'autre, serrées, voulant juste oublier cet épisode.

Finalement, le soleil se coucha sur la ville et chacune se décida à rentrer chez elle. Emma raccompagna Zelena devant chez elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois, caressant tendrement sa joue, avant de tourner doucement le dos, sans un seul mot. Elle inspira longuement et profondément en sentant son poignet agrippé par la main de la rousse.

\- Reste...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle eut à prononcer pour qu'Emma scelle sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Elle poussa doucement la rousse à l'intérieur, la plaquant contre la porte tout juste refermée. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour la coller encore plus à elle, si cela était possible. Ce fut seulement lorsque leurs souffles manquèrent qu'elles se décollèrent.

\- Je veux que tu restes pour la nuit.  
\- Je reste.

Emma passa tendrement sa main dans la nuque de sa compagne et l'embrassa, plus doucement cette fois. Elles se regardèrent longtemps, puis Zelena baissa les yeux, ses joues commençant à rosir.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux. Tu es belle...

Leurs conversations était presque murmurées tant elles avaient peur de briser ce moment.

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se rappela. Elles avaient bu du vin, mangé, bu à nouveau, puis étaient passées au whisky. Les verres s'étaient enchaînés. Le seul passage dont elle ne se rappelait pas était la nuit, du moment où elles avaient fini dans le lit de Zelena. Sa tête lui faisait mal et, se sentant nue sous les draps, elle supposa le passage à l'acte entre elles.

C'était allé vite. Très vite. Trop ?

Emma était bien. Zelena dormait toujours. Emma restait à Storybrooke malgré tout. Zelena avait réussi.

Et n'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait ? Elle l'avait convaincue.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hey...  
\- Hey. Ca va ? demanda Emma, encore dans le brouillard.

Zelena acquiesça et caressa tendrement la paume de la blonde. Les événements de la nuit revinrent par flashs à Emma, qui n'avait aucun regret sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là.

Elles s'habillèrent et, lorsqu'elles furent dehors, une pluie battante s'abattit sur elles. Elles se mirent à rire du plus profond de leur coeur et Emma poussa tendrement la rousse contre un mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement, se moquant de la pluie qui les trempaient, les gens qui passaient et leur jetaient des regards noirs et de tout le reste.

Emma était convaincue. C'était clair, l'arrivée de cette rousse avait tout changé, et elle se voyait déjà avec une vie bien construite avec elle, elle qui n'avait jamais eu envie de se poser auparavant.

\- Maman ?  
\- Oui Henry ? répondit Emma, absorbée par la vision qu'elle avait devant elle.  
\- Ce bébé ça veut dire que c'est en même temps ma cousine et en même temps ma petite soeur ?

Emma détourna finalement les yeux de sa femme endormie et de la petite Rose, gigotant paisiblement dans son landau. Elle réfléchit une seconde et sourit.

\- Eh oui, notre famille est très... particulière dirons nous ! rit la blonde.  
\- Pour le moins oui ! lança une voix suivie par un bruit de talons aiguilles.  
\- Regina !

Emma s'était levée et enlaça la mairesse, contente de la retrouver. Depuis le mariage, elles avaient développées un lien encore plus fort qu'avant, mettant en avant leur amitié par de nombreuses sorties familiales et dîners en tous genres. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de la rousse. Regina et Henry s'assirent sur le canapé tandis qu'Emma tira délicatement une chaise près du lit de sa femme et de sa fille. Elle passa tendrement une main dans les boucles rousses qui masquaient à moitié le visage de Zelena et posa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle avait la plus belle famille qu'on pouvait rêver d'avoir.

 **Et voilàààààà après tous ces mois d'attente (oops...) promis je vais m'y remettre doucement, mais j'ai pas trop le temps et des fois pas le moral donc.. mais si vous voulez me suivre, je suis aussi sur Wattpad, où je suis plus active, et j'ai deux comptes (pbs d'ordi haha) : CamilleLoSing et CamilleFics**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cet OS, et à très vite pour une autre histoire !**


End file.
